1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a method and circuit for shaping laser output pulses and more particularly from a Q-switched laser device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to produce a high energy laser output having a long pulselength using a low energy laser oscillator that undergoes relaxation oscillations. While this method works, it is not very efficient. Essentially, only the energy in one of the relaxation oscillations is utilized while the rest is discarded. Other known methods such as the use of a conventional normal mode laser and an electro-optic switching system to slice out only a portion of the resulting pulse have proven to be even less efficient and less repeatable.